One last song
by Miche99
Summary: Draco's pov from my other story 'The most beautiful sound on the world' What was on the mind of the Malfoy heir during a night while the Golden Trio is staying at the Manor? Slightly Dramione One-shot, AU. Bad at summary, hope you like.


The first thing I registered was the light, as so I knew I wasn't in the nightmare anymore, there was never light there.

As soon as I woke up, I felt something was different, almost wrong, like if there was something in my house that couldn't let my mind rest.

Then memeories of the days before hit me like a train; after the warning from the minister McGonagall had decised to send all the eight and some of the seventh years students to safe houses and since the Manor was completely deserted she decided that it could have been the best place to hide the most famous wizard in the world and his two annoying sidekick. At least she agreed that Blaise could stayed too.

And so here I was, awake at 2 am in the night with nothing in my mind if not the fresh picture of my last nightmare, and tonight I can say that it had been the worst I had in a while, strangely enought for the first time in almost a year I remebered the night in which Granger was tortured.

Knowing all too well where this trail of thought can lead I decided to stop it before it became too late, I opened the cabinet near my bed in which I always keep at least a bootle of whisky, I searched for a while for a new one but since luck seem not to be by my side tonight I found none.

With one last sad look at the inside of the cabinet I decided to go to take a new one from the kitchen.

By the time I arrived at my destination the desire to get drunk was almost completely gone with an headache as replacement, I set on one of the chairs, I will never understand why my parents worried so much about getting some fancy chairs since only the house elf used the room.

"I hope you are not here to take a new bootle, because if it so I am sorry to inform you that you had finished the last one the other day" said a voice behind my back, I turned around to came face to face with non other than my best friend, Blaise Zabini, and his irritating smirk.

"Do you really think that all my night have to finish drinking from a bottle?" I asked with a groan knowing that my original plan was screwed.

"I have prove that they do"

"So, what do you suggest? What do you think can take my mind away that is not alchol?"

"What about the piano?" I barely heard him, his voice was nothing but a mere whisper as he said the only thing I had hope for so long he would never say.

"What about it?" I asked hoping that the subject could be changed.

"You once told me that no matter how big was the problem, or how much you felt down, you play the piano and everything seams better" I remember the day I told him that words, it was after my mother's death when the world was crashing me down.

It was true, I learned when I was a kid because every Malfoy have to know to play at least a musical instrument.

"Why should I play it now, while some strangers are around my house?" I asked trying to keep the anger away.

"Why do you care about some idiots?"

I don't know what I was thinking, but without realising it we were walking towards the room and in a blink of an eye I was already sitting in front of the piano and Blaise on the sofa across the room.

I stared for some minutes at the black and white keyboard, in a moment all the memories of all the times I had translate my emotion in music in that room washed over me, I could feel my finger stroke graciously the first key, as they form unknowingly the first chord and without realising it I had started play a slow and sad song that come from the deep of my soul.

Now I remember why I liked the piano much more than a new bootle of whisky, why during my fourth year I didn't spend my night drunk but creating new songs.

I closed my eyes, knowing that my finger were able to trail perfectly every chord without the eyesight helping them, as I lost myself into the tune I slowly felt all the emotion that for years I had simply decided to ignore.

"Tell me when I'm allowed to say 'I told you so'" said Blaise laughing

I stopped play and I opened slowly my eyes reluctant to came back to the real world.

I looked at my best friend and I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my lips.

As soon as the moment finisced I started to play again but something felt off this time, like if there was a presence in the room that was unwelcome, I turned around and from the door, that I realized only now we let open, I saw the Golden Trio.

My hands stopped brutally playing, I could fell a change in the air around the room, before it was relaxating while now it was tight and thick.

I looked at the intruders, they all looked tired like if neither of them had been able to get a proper night of sleep, in that moment I decided that I was too tired to think about a new insult.

"What is the Golden Trio doing around at such a late hour?" I said the first thing that actually came to my mind, aware that that was something I wouldn't usually ask to the people I once consider my worst enemies.

But now they weren't enemies, rivals maybe, but I didn't hate them anymore, after all how can you hate the people that saved your life?

I lost the track of time while absorbed in my thoughts, as I looked around me again I noticed that Granger was looking at me, actually it seems more like if she was staring, something that was absolutely impossible...why should Hermione staring at me?

"Is everything okay?" asked Blaise coming just now out from the room

"Y- yes, sorry, we were just...going to bed. Goodnight" I heard the panic in Potter's voice, he grabbed Weasley from the sleeve of his pajamas and started to take him away.

I noticed that Hermione was still there, looking at me, I looked at her back, and for a moment our eyes met; if only she knew how much I loved her, just how much I would like to throw the world aside and spend my life with her. Of course I could never tell her so, I already know that there's no way that someone so pure can love someone as dirty as me, after all the light don't fall in love with the darkness.

It took me a moment to realize what was happening and to decided to broke the eyes contact, as soon as I did it she turn around and left.

I already knew that sleep would not have come that night so I just sat there in front off the piano and for the first time in my life I wasn't able to play anything, too many thoughts were running through my mind.


End file.
